


Hermione loves sex

by DarkHPworld



Series: Hermione's a whore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHPworld/pseuds/DarkHPworld
Summary: Extremely Filthy work. Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea. Harry Potter is not mine.





	1. Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely Filthy work. Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea. Harry Potter is not mine.

Hermione had never felt better. She never felt more free since her father inyroduce her to the pleasures of the flesh. Hermione love it more when she does it with his father. Especially when she drink his cum thinking that the cum she was drinking was the same cum who help create her. She felt giddy. She loved incest. She love having sex with older men and many men. She love it when they fill her up at all her holes and shower her with their cums. She love how she can use magic to keep her pussy tight as a baby. It was always a hit with the older men.

Her Daddy love it too especially when she uses deaging potion to transform her body to her eleven year old self. It was glorious her Daddy was like a maniac when she does that. Her Daddy really is kinky. One time they tried deaging her into her five year old body and her Daddy was in heaven as he fuck her five year old pussy. That's how they discover how to earn money from pedophile muggles.

Hermione would deage herself up to five to seven years old and his Daddy would sell her to men for a night for a high price. This men would then fuck her and dominate her, humiliate her and make her do things that a usual girl would cry to but not her. She love it. She love it when they force their cocks in her tiny pussy. She would then call them Daddy to fill their own fantasies.

And that's where Hermione right now. In a house full of five grown men, in her six year old body, acting like an innocent child. These men where particularly into incest, instructing her to call them Daddy.

"No Daddy please!" Hermione fake cried as she tried to cover her body while watching as the big black naked middle age guy fisted his cock.

"Oh honey you will love this. I promise!" The man cooed as he spread Hermione's legs and play with her folds.

"No Daddy!" Hermione continued on as watch the other four men urgently rub their cocks in anticipation.

"Ssh..you love it promise.." the man said as he rub the bulbous head of his cock in her tiny opening "see your so wet from me baby.."

"Noo!.." Hermione continued her acting but deep inside she was excited.

"Here comes Daddy's cock!" The man said as he push his cock all the way.

Hermione felt so full, so stretch and so hot.

The man groan as he felt his cock invade the girl's tiny hole.

"Yes! Baby!" He quickly trust back and forth and savor the feeling.

The other men then started to their own thing. The other man then stared to fuck Hermione's face loving how the girl choke on his cock.

"Yes! You like that?" He whispered as she grab the back of her head and thrusted in her mouth faster.

The other two then use her hand to rub their cocks and the last guy then started pinching her tiny nipples.

Hermione was in total heaven. This is what she always wanted being fuck by men. Her Daddy thought her.

It didn't take long before they started using her back hole too. They switch their position everytime using her at any chance they can get. By the time they're finished with her she was totally spent and covered in cum. The cum of five men oozing out of her both holes. She open her yes to watch the five men masturbate themselves at her image. She then scooped an amount of cum from her pussy and lick her fingers clean showing them how she love their cums. It didn't take long for them to cum again at the erotic sight of the girl.


	2. Magical Bestiality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione visited Hogwarts for a week and spend all her time being fuck by magical beasts.

Hermione moan uncontrollably as fang pounded into her furiously. Fang's cock was so much bigger than the ordinary doggy cock in the Muggle World she use to fuck.

"Oh Yes Fang! Fuck me!"

Hermione chanted as she let her face drops to the floor as fang continue to rut inside her. She drools at the floor as she felt her insides being stretch as fang knotted inside her. She moan at the thought of fang's seed impregnating her and giving her little pups. She clench her pussy to grip fang's cock tightly before letting herself shatter at her orgasm. She soon felt the dog's cum filling her up and fang continuing to trust inside her.

"Fuck Fang that's enough! Let me take my turn!"

Hermione heard Hagrid's voice as the half giant walk behind her.

Hagrid was naked from waist down and his cock was hard just by watching Hermione get fuck by fang.

"Merlin beard Hermione still couldn't believe your a dirty slut!" Hagrid said before pushing his gigantic cock inside Hermione.

"Yes! Yes! I'm such a dirty slut! Fuck me with your giant cock! Tear my pussy apart!" Hermione cries wantonly as she felt being stretch to the fullest. Even though this was her third time fucking Hagrid, she still couldn't adjust to his girth and she still cries because of the pleasure Hagrid was giving her.

Hagrid pulled almost all of his cock before slamming it back to Hermione. Hermione cried in pain and pleasure as she felt her pussy being destroyed by Hagrid's monstrous cock.

"Fuck you're so tight Hermione!" Hagrid grunted as he slam into her faster. He inserted his middle finger at Hermione's anus which made the witch moan louder. His other hand then grab her hair roughly pulling up Hermione drooling face. He continue to fuck her not stopping until he cums inside her many times.

* * *

Hermione tried the Devil's snare next. She went to the same room where it was hidden before and without fluffy guarding it, Hermione strip naked before jumping at the thick vines.

Her juices that flow from her pussy awakens the Devil snare as it started to move and use it's many vines to spread Hermione's hands and legs wide. Hermione moan at her current position spread eagle ready for the taking.

Hermione felt a large vine went into her mouth and she started to suck it. She moan as it felt the same as any other cocks she suck. She then felt as large vine tease her opening before pushing inside her immediately. The head of the vine reach up to her cervix and Hermione moan at the sensation. She then felt another vine entering her anus pushing until it couldn't go any further. The three thick vines continue to slid in and out of Hermione as she continue to have multiple orgasns. Her juices was now flowing at her legs and dripping to the other vines which causes other vines to slith to her mound.

Hermione lost her control as another thick vine enter her pussy. Her pussy was now so stretch that it feels like Hagrid was pounding into her. She also felt another vine added itself inside her anus and the four vines fuck her continiously. She then saw through her lustful half close eyes as three thinner vines going in her direction. It has little suction like mouth with small teeth in them. The first tho vines latch on to Hermione's nipples and Hermione couldn't help but to arched her back at the sensation. She shouted when one of the vines latch on to her clit, sucking it and biting at the same time.

Oh God! This is the best fuck ever! Hermione thought as she let her body be use by the devil's snare.

It took a few hours before the Devil's snare stop fucking Hermione and by the end of the night. Hermione's stomach was full of it's seed with some of it still leaking in her vagina. Hermione could only smile as her rub her large belly and her use pussy at the same time.

"Hmm I want more!" She murmured as she wonder who will the next beast she would fuck.

* * *

"Merlin this witch is a filthy slut!" Firenze sneered as he continue to thurst all of his 15 inch cock inside Hermione.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm your filthy slut! Fuck me!" Hermione chanted as her pussy is being destroyed by another monstrous cock.

"Fuck! I will sire you my children witch! Take it you filthy witch!" Frienze groan as he let his cock explode at Hermione's cervix.

"Yes! Yes! Fill me up with your cum baby!" Hermione could only moan as she felt her stomach stretch at the amount of Firenze's cum inside her. Firenze's cum was so much the some of it is leaking out of her pussy.

Firenze pull his cock from the witch and watch as the witch get on her back and spread her legs  so wide all he can see was her two holes begging to be fuck. They have been fucking for two days nonstop and as the way Hermione was begging to be fuck again, he doesn't think they will be stopping anytime soon.

"Please fuck me!" Hermione beg as she spread her folds and display her pussy opening back to Firenze. 

Firenze groan as let his cock slide inside Hermione again as they started another round. 

* * *

 "Fuck Hargid just put it inside me!" Hermione said in anticipation she has been in all fours with her hands spread her opening for the next monstrous cock for her. 

"Fuck are you sure Hermione? This is buckbeak! his cock is much thicker than mine and longer than Firenze!" Hagrid ask one last time.

"Fuck Hagrid I want it's cock! Can't you see my pussy dripping in anticipation!" Hermione whine.

Hagrid chuckle at how wanton Hermione was. The witch was never contented with just his and fang's cock. Shd wanted all the beastly cock she can fit inside her. 

"Alrigt then here comes buckbeak's cock" Hagrid said before aligning the beast's cock to Hermione's opening. 

Buckbeak immediately thrust inside feeling the heat of Hermione's pussy. It thrusted inside Hermione like how it would at another female hippogriff.

For Hermione's part, her eyes rolled back and mouth automatically went slack at the ultimate sensation of being fuck by buckbeak. She couldn't utter any words and all she can do is moan everytime the beast's cock hit her cervix. Hagrid then help buckbeak to push all it's monstrous cock inside Hermione. Hermione instantly shout at the throbbing pain and pleasure of her insides shifting to accomodate buckbeak's cock. She couldn't say anything she just let the beast fuck her and fill her with its own seed.

It' seems like hours before buckbeak exploded inside her filling her womb with it's own seed. Hermione was so full and felt her stomach stretch at the amount of cum buckbeak has deposited. She groan at the feel of river of cums seeping out of her pussy. She was totally high as she started to beg for more. 

"I want more! More cocks! Fuck me Hagrid!" Hermione pleaded to thehalf giant as she saw it's cock straining from it's pants. She spread her legs and offer her still leaking pussy to Hagrid. 

"I need your cock Hagrid! Please fill me up too!" 

Hagrid could only groan as he drop his pants and line his cock in her opening.

"Fuck your the perfect witch!" Hagrid said before thrusting his cock home "I will let all my pet fuck you Hermione! After this you wouldn't want ordinary cock!" He grunted as she fuck her furiously. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! More cocks!" Hermione could only chant like a mad woman. 

After Hagrid spilled his seed inside her for the fifth time it felt like her stomach was going to burst at the amount of cum inside her. She love the thought of buckbeak and Hagrid's cum filling her belly and she's pretty sure some of Firenze's cum from yesterday is still inside her. 

God Hermione loves sex


	3. S.P.E.W

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has always love the houseelves.

Hermione's pussy was dripping in anticipation as she walk towards the Hogwarts Kitchen. A moan almost escapes her as she thought of her plan for this evening. She would fuck her most favorite Magical creature of all, _houseelves_.

Thank Merlin Hagrid have thought her how she can make the house elves do it. Hagrid mentioned some kind of old magical command or a spell for the houseelves to pleasure their misstresses and Hermione couldn't be any happier when Hagrid thought her how to do it. She smirked at she remembered how many houseelves are currently working at the Hogwarts Kitchen, She remembered it was more than thirthy.

As soon as Hermione was sure that all of the students and faculties are all asleep, Hermione marched down the kitchens. She started to walk a little faster as she felt her nipples harden. She was so aroused.

When she arrived inside the kitchen she saw all the houseelves busy at work scrubbing pots and pans and without them noticing she lock the door magically and cast a silencing charm. She then recited the magical command and soon she heard pots and pans being dropped as the houseelves focuses on her. They all look like they were imperiused but Hermione didn't mind, she strip naked and started the show.

"Pleasure your misstress!" She said just as how Hagrid had told her.

She almost thought it didn't work but then she felt herself getting levitated to the long table with elves sorrounding it.

Almost all at once they started using their tiny hands in groping Hermione. Hermione moan at the assault and she automatically spread her legs to accomodate more houseelves.

"Yes! Oh.Merlin Yes! Pleasure your mistress!"

She then saw ten houseelves licking her from her legs up to her pussy.

"Oh! More! Yes!" moan Hermione as three houseelves started licking her pussy while one houseelf started sucking at her clit. Her breast wasn't left alone as six tiny hands was groping each of her breast while alternating sucking on it.

A houself then offered its cock to Hermione's mouth but Hermione frowned as it was two small for her liking. She then made a nonverbal engorgio to enlarge all of their cocks up to eight inches definitely two big for their small bodies but Hermione didn't care. She then took two cocks in her mouth and started using her hands to pleasure other elves.

Two houseelves in her pussy then started push inside her. Hermione could only moan at the two cocks inside her mouth. She then felt another cock forcing its way on her ass and Hermione savor at the feel of cocks fucking all her holes. The other houseleves also continue their sucking assault on her nipples and clit and within minutes Hermione felt her first orgasm of the night.

When the first batch of houseelves have sprayed their cums inside her another batch fuck her again. At one point in the evening she felt a second cock on her ass and Hermione shouted at the feeling of pain and pleasure of being stretch.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck your mistress! I want all of your cums!" Hermione shouted before taking two cocks on her mouth again.

The houseelves then magically positioned her on all her fours before continuing to fuck her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! More!" Hermione groaned before opening her mouth to another batch of cocks. 

Hermione cum as soon as she felt the houseleves sprayed their cums in all parts of her body before going back to fucking her again. She was amazed at how their cocks seems to stay hard even thought they have already cum many times but Hermione wouldn't complain as she love long thick hard cocks.

Their fuck fest continue and at some point Hermione ordered the houseleves to fuck her pussy and ass with vegetables in the kitchen. The houseleves didn't even blink as soon some of them were thrusting carrots and cucumber inside Hermione. Hermione almost cum at the idea of this vegetables being served tomorrow with her juices at breakfast and then she thought of something even more wicked. She ordered all of the houseelves to cum in bowls and to mix them in tomorrow's breakfast for the students and the professors. She even mix her own cum with their cums for tomorrow before smiling with herself. _She definitely wouldn't miss breakfast._

* * *

Hermione has lost count of how many times she had orgasm but she didn't stop until it was hours before morning. She let her hands roam in her body feeling the cums of all the houseelves in her. She then let herself tasted it one more time as she lick her fingers clean before odering the some of the houseelves to bring her to her own quarters. She then landed on her own bed still naked and dismiss the elves. She went on to sleep a few hours before waking up for breakfast.

On her way to breakfast Hermione couldn't help the bounce on her step as the thought of all the cums they collected being served this morning.

* * *

At the Great Hall

Hermione savor the soup she is currently eating knowing full well it's contents. She then unconsiously let her legs spread a bit more as the houseelf she commanded before going to the Great Hall continue to lick her pussy. Thank Merlin for her long robes and houseelves ability to let themselves be invisible to everyone. She continue to eat happily and watched as the other students happily eating their meal without a clue in the world.

"Hmmm.." Hermione moan as she felt herself nearing orgasm.

"Ms. Granger is the soup really that good?" Proffesor Sprout asked

"Hmm? Oh yes! It is really good! I love it!" Hermione replies and tried to give a genuine smile while she let her juices flow out of her pussy.

After breakfast she stayed inside her quarters as it was Saturday and commanded ten houseelves to fuck her again. Hermione then let the ten houseelves to fuck her non stop up until Sunday evening. She even ordered to three of the houseelves to keep their cocks inside her pussy and ass while she slept. She then fuck the three remaining houseelves before going to dinner with her pussy still full of cum.

Hermione smiled again as she watched the students happily eating their meal not knowing  that one of it's added ingredients was her own cum. 

At night after going to the library she smiled as she summoned almost twenty houseelves to fuck her again. She would make sure to use them until morning before going back to her work at the Ministry of Magic. 

She dropped her clothes off and her naked body walk towards her bed full of houseelves. 

"Fuck your mistress.."


End file.
